The Mannequin
by StoryandSongwriter101
Summary: Austin is just an L.A radio broadcaster who comes upon a mannequin in a dress. He buys the dress and out of no where the mannequin is sprung to life. Austin happens upon this mannequin who named herself Ally. Can Austin keep her secret? Will Austin fall in love with an inanimate object...well sort of inanimate.
1. The Tiny Store On The Corner

"And that is the end of our Top 30 hits of music of 2015. Come back tomorrow for a new giveaway and a new single to come out by R5. That is Austin Moon. Good night everyone." I pause the voice and look up to my co worker Piper.

She smiles at me, "Good job today, Austin."

"Thanks." I work for Radio Station Pop1.034 in Los Angeles. It's the most popular radio station in L.A. And it pays really well considering. I love my job. I get to talk to people and listen to music all day. Best job ever.

It's the end of my day and it's the weekend so I get to go home.

It's also sometimes good when I get to go home after a long week of work. I walk home and I pass by this little shop that sparked my interest. There was this mannequin that stood in the front window. She was wearing a really gorgeous dress. It was blue strapless cocktail dress with layers on the top and bottom. The waist was coated with silver and white jewels. The dress dragged a little bit at the back to about where her knees would be. The mannequin was surprisingly short considering all to most of mannequins that I see are quite tall.

Looking at this mannequin with the dress made me miss having a girlfriend. Of course there was this girl that I work with. Her name is Piper but you probably knew that.

I enter this store that goes by the title Ally's Window. I eneter and a woman comes up to me, "How may I help you?"

"How much is that blue dress in the window?" I ask.

I see her face light up, she had a chance for a sale, she thought. She walked over to the mannequin and checked the price. "The price is 99 dollars."

"Oh, wow."

"Here, are you buying it for a special lady?"

"Yeah, I was hoping to ask a girl out on a date."

"How about this, I'll sell you this for 70 dollars."

"I'll take it." I buy the dress after she takes the dress off the mannequin and put it in a box nicely. I walk out of the store and go home. I take a shower and put something decent on.

I grab the dress that is in it's box and drive to Piper's house. I set the box on the ground and a note that I taped to it. I ring the doorbell and run away from the door. I watch from a distance that she opens the door and then looks down. She smiles as she bends down and reads the note which was asking if she'd like to go out with me. I only put, 'Will you go on a date with me?' I didn't leave anything else for her to figure out who asked her. She opens the box and covers her mouth in awe. I walk around the corner and she smiles.

"You did this?" She asks.

"Yeah. Will you?"

"Yes, of course I will. This is the nicest thing someone has ever done for me." We share a hug. "Just let me get ready then we can go."

"Okay." After a bit we were ready to go. I drive her to a restaurant and we pick out food. We had a large conversation about work and then small talk about our personal lives. It was an overall great date. We finished our meal and I paid.

I drive her back to her place and walk her to her door. "I havn't been on a date like this in years." I said.

"Is that a good thing or bad thing?"

"Good thing for sure." She laughs a bit and I smile because of how great her laugh was.

"I hope we can do this again. It was fun." I give her a kiss and we had the best moment ever. She blushes and says good bye. I drive back home and on the way home I passed by Ally's Window and noticed that the mannequin wasn't in the window anymore. Of course the store was closed and the worker could have taken it down but that mannequin had a different face. Yes, they all look the same but not this one. This was a strange one.

I arrive at home and go to bed.

* * *

I wake up the next morning and decided to go out to eat. I take my car to the nearest restaurant and order something to eat for breakfast. In the corner of my eye while looking through the menu I noticed a familiar girl. She was wearing a fancy red dress and sitting alone. She had brown hair and a perfect face. I mean, it was flawless. It had seemed like an artist could have painted her. She looked absolutely stunning. She also looked very familiar which I mentioned once before. I didn't want to come off weird or anything but she looked like she needed someone to talk to. She seemed very lost. I stood up walked over to where she was sitting. "Is this seat taken?" She looked so gorgeous at she practically sent me into a trance.

She looked at my and her face literally glowed. It's like she knew me or something. She shook her head, "I'm all alone. I don't know anyone."

"Are you new to L.A.?"

"You could say something like that." She smiles. Even her smile was perfect.

"I don't want to come off a little forward but you are absolutely gorgeous."

"Well, thank you."

"I'm Austin Moon."

"Uh...I'm…" She looked down at her wrist which said 'ALLY' on it. "Ally."

"Hello, Ally. Welcome to Los Angeles."

* * *

 **So that is the first chapter! I've had this idea ever since I saw a mannequin in a store months ago! I really hope that you guys enjoy this story as much as I am. This is going to be a really exciting one! And if you want to read another one of my stories go read my ongoing story called Danger Is My Middle Name or my other stories as well! Thank you so much for reading! If you have any ideas that strike your mind juts let me know in the reviews! Have a great day!**


	2. Welcome To My Mansion!

**Thank you to Dirtkid123, Guest, Friendly Fanatic(Guest),Love Shipper, and FictionalMusicReader for the reviews and reading. Also thanks for reading to the silent readers! Sorry it's been awhile, I just haven't been up to write but now I am! BTW, I never knew this idea of the story was made in a movie so this is completely my idea haha. Hopefully it wont be similar to the movie. Anyways, enjoy this next chapter!**

* * *

I leave the building and start walking home. I realized that I'm probably I'm not going to see Ally again. But then it came to mind, I do want to see her again. How am I going to get in contact her? I need to get her number! I turn around and I can't see her. I start walking towards the direction she left and go to look for her.

I bump into multiple people who were walking the opposite direction which just made it harder to look for her. Suddenly I see a girl with long brown hair with her back to me walking the same direction as me. I think that is Ally. "Ally!" I call her name but she doesn't hear me. I run up to her and final catch up to her when I tap on her shoulder, "Ally."

She turns to me, "Who's Ally?" I give her a weird look when her face lights up, "Oh, right, I'm Ally." She smiles. What, she didn't know her own name? I ignore it for now and smile at her beautiful, perfect face.

"I didn't get your number?"

"Oh, I don't have one."

"You don't have a cell phone?"

"How am I supposed to contact you if we want to hang out later?"

"I don't know."

"I hope I'm not being too forward but what about an address. I promise I'm not some creepy stalker. You seem like a nice person."

She smiles, "Thanks." But then her face drops.

"What?"

"I'm not living anywhere?"

"You don't have a place to stay? You just got to L.A. You're not staying in a hotel or anything?"

"No." She seems rather relaxed about the fact she is homeless. She's a strange and mysterious one. That's why I like her. "I don't have any money either."

"Do you want to stay at my house until you find a job and have enough money for a hotel."

He face drops, "Oh, you don't have to do that. I'll find some place." She starts walking away when I grab her shoulder and she turns to face me.

"It's the least I can do. You don't have a place to live right now. What, are you going to live on the streets?"

"I don't know."

"You're not living on the streets."

"Okay."

"Thanks."

"No, thank you, Austin."

"Come on." I bring Ally to my house and her face drops when we arrive at it.

"You live here?"

My house is built on a hill so there are column holding the house up on the edge of the hill. It's very while and a modern style mansion. It's got a lot of windows but not so much that I don't have any privacy. But I am out of town and have a view of the city from here. It's three levels where the middle/main is the deck and pool and the pool has windows at the bottom of it. Overall, it's a gigantic mansion.

"Yeah." I answer.

"Are you famous or something."

"Not famous as in sing and dance or act like that, I'm a radio broadcaster."

"How much you make. It must be a fortune."

"Well, Not as much as famous people but my parents paid for this house. They own a highly successful international mattress business so…"

I nod my head, "Cool. I'm getting my own room, right?"

"That's a joke right?" I smile and laugh a bit.

"No, I'm being serious." Man she's a difficult one to handle sarcasm. But I think it's cool.

"Oh, well, of course. I have twenty bedrooms. Pick one, except for the one behind the kitchen. That's mine."

"Okay." We walk in and her mouth drops.

"Go search. Each level has a digital map if you get lost." I say.

She laughs, "Nice one!"

"I'm being serious."

"Oh, okay, cool."

Later on, she picks a room across the hall from mine. She liked the view and like the space of the room and she said something about lots of body room which I thought was the same thing as the space in the room. Anyways, now it's time to eat. I knock on Ally's door. "Supper time!"

"I'm not hungry. Thanks anyways!" I was getting excited to finally eat with someone instead of eating alone this time. I always eat alone. I usually invite my staff to eat with me.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I think I'm going to go to sleep for the night."

"Okay, good night."

"You too!"

 **Ally's POV**

I'm a mannequin, I can't eat. Well, while I'm in life form I can but I'm not fully a human. During the night I turn into a full mannequin until the morning dawn then I turn into a human again. I can eat but only something that can be in my system for a few hours.

How I became a human was a cure but it only works halfway so it's only a half cure. I was a regular mannequin built in a factory but then this older woman put a spell on me, now when a man bought something of mine that brought me to life. Woman always bought stuff that I was wearing but it had to be a man and men never bought girl clothes. But a man did. I need to find that person. They are the person who could make me a full human. They need to tell me that they love me. Only that act of true love will save me or else I'm going to be like this my entire life. I don't have a time frame since I've been like this for twenty years.

I go in the bed and put the blanket over top of me and I look at the alarm clock and it says that it's 10:30pm which is when I turn in a mannequin. Suddenly my body turns entirely plastic.

 **Austin's POV**

I wake up in the morning and take a shower and get ready for the day. My maid comes up to me, "Do you want me to wake up your lady friend?"

"No, I got it." I smile. "Thanks, though." I go to Ally's room and knock on it. "Ally? Are you awake?" I open the door a bit just to be careful and see her laying in the bed. Well, I couldn't see her fully but you get my point. I walk up to her and poke her. She seemed hard as rock. I turn my head around and then turn back and poke her again. She wasn't as tough as a second ago. Strange.

I see her lift the sheets up and then she screams. "What are you doing in here? Did you see anything out of the ordinary?"

"What are you talking about? I'm sorry. I was just waking you up."

"Sorry."

"It's fine. I shouldn't have invaded your privacy."

"It's fine. You were just trying to be nice. But could you be a little less? I like my privacy."

"Sure."

* * *

 **Don't forget to leave a review! Thanks!**


	3. Acres of Fun

**Review thanks to LoveShipper, Guest, Dirtkid123, FictionalMusicReader, and LoveAusllyForever. So I ot hypnotised yesterday so I'm having the best day ever today! haha! OKAY….Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 **Austin's POV**

After walking out of Ally's bedroom I walk into the kitchen where one of my maids, Lilly, asks me while folding some towels in the corner, "Would you like me to make something. A complimentary breakfast?"

I smile as I open the stainless steel fridge, "I don't think that's necessary but I thank you for the kindly gesture." I take out some eggs and start frying them in the pan that I took off the pot rack and pop some toast in the toaster. I grab a package of bacon out of the fridge and grab another hanging frying pan and start cooking up the bacon as well.

After finishing up the breakfast I grab two plates and dish the food out equally on both plates. I set them at the end of the kitchen bar. I hear a squeaking noise down the hall for about three seconds until I hear footsteps coming closer to the kitchen. I look up as I set my plate down and smile at the sight of Ally.

"What's all this? It smells lovely in here!" Ally says looking into the kitchen.

"Thanks." I say. "Have a seat." I lean on my hands on the counter while Ally takes as seat at the counter bar in front of me.

She grabs a fork that I set next to the plate and starts looking up slowly at me, "Are you going to eat too?"

"Oh, yeah! Sure!" I only realized that I was staring at her after she gave me a strange look. I can't help it, I love watching people enjoy my food. I love cooking! And...hey, I can't help it, she's a beautiful woman. It's hard to believe that she was a product of God's work.

I walk around the counter and sit next to her and begin eating my food. Suddenly my phone starts to ring. I look down at the caller ID. "I'll be right back. My co star is calling me." I walk out of the room. "Hey!"

"Hey Austin." Piper says.

"What's up?"

"I was wondering if you could come into the studio today? Trinity wants to talk to the both of us."

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah...yeah! She just has to talk to us about something with the show."

"Okay. I'll be right there."

I hang up the phone and put it back in my pocket. I walk back into the kitchen and grab my plate. Ally looks up in confusion, "You're not finished your breakfast."

"I got called into work. I won't be too long."

"Oh, okay. What should I do till you get back?"

"Umm…" I look around the room from where I am standing, "You can just chill here. Go for a swim or something outside. I have a huge amount of land. Ask the staff if they want to play a game. I'm sure someone is willing to play, they always do."

"Oh, okay. Thank you!"

"No problem. I'll be a few hours."

"Okay."

I leave the house and hop in my car and drive to the radio studio.

* * *

 **Ally's POV**

Austin just left so it's down to me to figure out what humans do for fun.

I bring my dishes to the sink and rinse them off. I walk in the middle of the kitchen and take a deep sigh as I swing my arms back and forth and finish by clapping my hands together. "What to do...what to do…" I think outloud to myself.

I enter the living room and turn on the radio and hear one familiar voice and one that isn't. They are talking to each other.

"Everybody just has to face the facts that people do not have the balls to do what they want and believe in." I hear the familiar voice.

"Some advice for the people out there listening to us right now, grow a pair, and if you can't then I will lend you mine. Actually, that goes for even the people not listening to us as well."

"I couldn't say it better myself, Piper."

"Thanks, Austin."

"Here is the number one hit of the week." Then music starts to play. I turn off the radio and think to myself.

Didn't Austin just leave the house? That was way too fast to even be possible. That was so weird. Humans are so weird.

I shake it off and find something else to do. I walk to the backyard and find that I could get lost to the amount of space back here! It looks like acres and acres of land! I follow the pathway to see where it would take me. After a few minutes passed I found the ending of the pathway and saw a large court. A tennis court. My mouth drops on how many court their actually is. More than I can count on my fingers. I grab a racket and a tennis ball and start bouncing it on the ground. I throw it in the air and hit it and it hits the net.

I shrug my shoulders and try again.

I grab another ball and hit it over the net. A worker comes up to me, "Excuse me, would you like me to turn on the automatic tennis ball thrower?"

"The what?"

"I think it would be better if I just showed you." She walks over to a storage shed and grabs this metal box with a cylinder thing on the side of it. The machine is probably the height of my knees, maybe a little higher. She sets it across the court from where I stand and aims the cylinder towards me. "Can you move away from the court for a second, please? I wouldn't want you to get hurt." I move to the side of the court and she presses a button or switch and it starts to make this buzzing noise. Suddenly a soft popping noise comes from the machine and I see a tennis ball shoot out of the cylinder. "Stand across from this." I do as she said. She pressed a button, "Be prepared for the balls to come at you. Hit them as they do." I nod my head understanding. Suddenly the tennis balls come shooting at me but I'm prepared. I lift my right arm, the one holding the racket, and focus my eyes on the yellow ball racing after me. I lean forward positioning my left leg a little more forward than my right as the ball gets closer to me and then move my arm entirely forward hitting the ball perfectly sending it flying through the air. "Good job! Have you played tennis before?"

"No, first time." I answer honestly.

* * *

 **Austin's POV**

I arrive at the station and enter the building after parking my beautiful car in the employee parking lot. I smile at a few people in the hall as I walk to the producer's office where I'm supposed to go. I enter the blurry glass door and look at Piper and the producer of the show, Trinity. "Is everything okay?" I ask crossing my arms.

"It's about the show." Trinity says.

"Okay?"

"The ratings of the show have gone down."

"They have?"

"Yeah."

"Trinity was just telling me ways the ratings could go up." Piper says.

"Okay, like?" I ask.

"Like, less of your personal life. We get it, you're in a relationship. That's not what the people want to listen to while drinking their morning coffee. They don't want to listen to people talk about your relationship when that's what their relationships are. It's bored and people are tuning out." Trinity explains.

"So less relationship talk, got it."

"It's more than that. People love Piper and Austin."

"But?" Piper asks very anxious.

"I'm thinking another co-star."

"What?"

"Yeah, I think it could be great for ratings and it could give Pop1.034 a fresh new healthy start."

"No one is ever going to replace us." I protest.

"We're not replacing you, we are adding a new character to the show."

"Who could that possibly be?"

Suddenly there's a knock on the door and an assistant opens from the other side, "There's a woman here for Austin Moon?"

"Who?"

"Me!" Ally says.

"Ally? What are you doing here?"

"I ran out of things to do."

"So you came here?"

"The funnest thing I could find entertaining is sticking my head in a freezer."

"Her!" Trinity says.

"What about her?" I ask.

"She is perfect!"

"Trinity? What are you talking about?" Piper leans to her side.

"She's got a great voice, very projectile. She's got laughs and no filter! She's perfect."

"What did I just walk into?" Ally asks confused.

* * *

 **Sorry it took me a while to update I was on vacation but I'm back! I also go back to school Sept. 1st! So update and I'll update faster! I'm also cancelling Danger Is My Middle Name considering their is very low reviews. Sorry about that if you read it. I may continue with it later on but I'm never in the mood to write anything new so…have a good night and day!**


	4. The Gate

**Wow, all of you guys impressed me with the reviews I got over night! And because of that I am going to update again! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Ally's POV**

"What did I just walk into?" I ask confused. How did I get a part of this conversation? I was just wondering when Austin was getting home. I didn't have a phone, yes I could have used Austin's home phone but I didn't know his cell number so I came to the station.

"Ally…" Austin starts. "Can you wait outside." He starts to push me softly out the door and then closes it. I didn't think it was rude, yet again, I really don't have any human emotions. Now that I think of it, I did have a human emotions...boredom. Is that even an emotions though?

Now that I think of it, what if I'm gathering people's emotions? Not stealing them, but learning them. If I understand what each emotion looks and feels like then I'll be able to understand them and they will become a part of me. That means that each emotions that I figure out gives me one more step to becoming a full human! My goal now is to watch and listen to what people's actions are and what they say.

I can hear what everyone is saying from the other side of the door. I'm not even doing it on purpose. They are talking so loud that I'm sure the entire building can hear them. Their isn't a point to this 'private meeting' if the entire place can hear them.

I hear Austin's voice first, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Why not?" Trinity speaks. "She fits the perfect criteria."

"I don't think she'll want to. And what if she messes up? That's another listener gone." Piper says.

"I'm with Piper on this one." Austin says. "You know how much Piper and I had to work to even get on the Air?"

"I'm sorry guys but you're getting a new co-star whether it's Ally or not. Now Austin, I know you don't want this to happen but it could be great for the show."

"I sense a favour coming."

"Not in sense, a favour."

"What?"

"I'd like you to ask her, since you too are friends."

"Fine."

She starts to clap her hands together, "You all are going to have so much fun."

"I'm always the good guy."

"Exactly."

I hear the door open and see Austin leave the room and close it behind him.

"Are you coming home?" I ask like I know nothing.

"I will soon but I have something to ask you." I stand up straight. "How would you like to be a co-star with Piper and I?"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. You'd get paid and you'd finally have a job. You also wouldn't be bored all the time at my place."

"I don't know…" I really don't. I mean, I'm barely human. I've only gathered one emotion which is boredom and actual I think I've just gathered confusion. "Confusion!" I said outloud. Oops.

"What?"

"Nevermind."

"You're confused. Well, the producer of the show is scared the ratings of the show are going to go down a lot and she thinks that another person would bring them up. And she picked you."

"Okay, I'll do it."

"Great. You start on Tuesday."

Austin goes back in the room to let them know my answer and then Austin brings me back to his place.

"So, since I have a job now would you like me to start finding my own place?"

"God no. You don't have to. And I doubt you'd want to considering this place."

"Oh, you you'd like me to start paying rent?"

Austin starts to laugh out loud.

"What?"

"Rent? Ally, does it look like I need the money? You don't have to pay me anything. You live here, why would I make you pay me."

"Because…"

"Because nothing. Think of it as a free house with a roommate."

"Okay."

"I'm feeling generous. Well, I'm always generous." Suddenly I start to feel dizzy and I fall down but Austin catches me in his arms. "Woah! Careful."

"What time is it?"

"Uh, three o'clock."

"Then why… nevermind." I realised Austin was still holding me. I stand up and back away from him a bit giving enough space between us. That has never happened to me before. I have never fell over like that before.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Happens all the time." I lie. I don't want to lie. I hate it the second I did it. Isn't that what remorse is? I've learned Boredom, Confusion, and now Remorse. The main one I need to learn is Love. I'm scared I won't.

I move my hair out of my face.

I know why I fell over. It's stress. It that an emotion? Stress for hiding my secret. I need to tell someone, someone who will believe me. I can't tell Austin. I realised I can't tell anyone. Trish!

Trish was someone who was a mannequin but is a human now because she found love. She's like me. We both were cursed but found love before me so I was cursed to be in that store. That is until someone bought my dress. Trish must be married by now. I have to find her!

"I have to go!" I say starting for the front door.

"Where are you going?"

"I need to meet up with a friend." At least I didn't lie their.

"Okay! See you later!" I leave the house and start on my walk. "Hey!" I heard Austin call after me. I turn around and smile. He throws something at me and I catch them nearly missing. "Take my car."

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

"Thanks!"

I hop in the car and it has that new car small. I feel the leather seats, very smooth. I adjust all the mirrors and my seat and put on my seat belt. I start the car and back out of the drive way. As I get on the road I start to think of the places she'd be.

"Ally, you're going to be a mannequin for a really long time." Trish says with a tear rolling down her cheek.

"I know. You're going to be really old the next time I wake up." We both laugh. We share a hug.

"When you do, you'll know where to find me."

"At the gate."

"Yeah. With your new boyfriend."

"Of course."

I turn the corner and know exactly where to go. I arrive at the gate. It's a special place we planned to go once I woke up. She just doesn't know that I'm not fully waken up since I turn into a mannequin in the middle of the night.

I park my car and walk to the gate. I get there and she isn't there. Of course she isn't there. She forgot about me. Why would she have ten years to remember. Wait, is it the correct date?

"No way!" I hear a woman's voice.

I turn around and see, "Trish!" I run towards her as she does the same and I jump into her arms wrapping my legs around her waist.

"I've missed you so much!"

"Me too!"

"How long have you been awake?"

"A few days."

"Really? Where's your man?" She starts looking around.

"Yeah, about that."

"What?"

"I don't have one...yet."

"But you're…"

"I don't have any human emotions."

"What?"

"I was a mannequin for so long that it was like they washed away from me."

"But you look so happy."

"All of my emotions can come back to me. So far I have remorse, boredom, confusion, and happy."

She hugs me again. "I'm so happy you're back."

"A bit ago at my house, I fell into Austin and he caught me after I got another emotion. I think it's a sign that I'm getting closer to becoming a human."

"That's good. But you need to understand love and like."

"Yeah."

"Wait…"

"What?"

"Back it up… who's Austin?"

"The guy I'm living with."

"Perhaps he could be the person who can help you understand love and like." She starts moving her eyebrows up and down.

"Stop." I push her playfully. "He's just a friend."

"Okay. I'll stop. Who is he and how'd you two meet?"

* * *

 **And that's the chapter! Hope you liked it! As you see, the more reviews the faster the update so reveiw it up! Thanks!**


	5. First Day On Air

**Thanks for the reviews! Thanks so much for over 1000 views already! And if you want to see sneak peaks of the next chapters follow me on my Instagram: austinandallyduh Anyways...enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 **No One's POV**

"Hurry up Ally! You can't be late on your first day of work." Austin shouts from the living room.

"I'm almost done!" Ally yells back at Austin getting ready in her room. She's nervous about her first day of working at the radio station. 'What if I screw this up?' She thinks. 'What if something happens and my secret accidentally gets out?' "Stop it Ally!"She tells herself. she tries to relax as she leaves her room and joins Austin in the livingroom where he is waiting for her.

"What took you so long?" He asks me grabbing the keys to the vehicle.

"A girl's gotta look her best." She replies.

"You look beautiful otherwise and it wouldn't matter, we are only using our voices anyways."

"You think I'm beautiful without make-up?"

"Uh...yeah. I mean...sure."

"It's fine Austin. You're a very forward person." She laughs a bit. "You made that very clear at the restaurant where we met."

 **Ally's POV**

"I know." He winks at me. Oh, my God! Is he flirting with me? No way! "I just want to make sure you know that I know you're beautiful." What? I'm overheating. I need to escape. I don't like him! I don't even know what that feels like?

"I'll meet you in the car." And I run out of the house and hop in the passenger seat of Austin's very expensive car. Is it me or is it very hot in this car? No it's just me because Austin had the car running on auto start so the air conditioning was already running.

I continue to fan myself with my hand when Austin enters the driver's side and puts the keys in the ignition and puts his seatbelt on. He turns his head around to speak but all I want to do is ignore him till we get to the station. "Ally, are you okay?"

"What, never better." I don't look at him. I have no idea on how to take control of this situation.

We arrive at the station and Austin parks the car in the employee parking lot.

I enter the building with Austin and follow him because I really don't know where I'm supposed to go to. I'm mostly counting on Austin right now but all I really want to be is as far away from Austin. He can't have feelings for me because...uh he has a girlfriend. He just can't. Oh! Because I don't know what it feels like either! It wouldn't be fair if he has feelings and It's impossible for me to have human feelings. Right now anyways... Ugh, what am I even thinking?

"Ally, in here." Austin says. I didn't even realise that I was practically staring at a wall. That's not a good way to make a good first impression.

"Oh." I enter the room which looked like a sound booth. There was a long board of switches and scrollers. Above that was a large pane of glass which must be sound proof glass. I could see through the glass which must be the room where broadcasters go. There was a table with microphones around it sticking out to where the chairs are.

"Ally, this is the sound booth. On the other end of the glass is where we'll be. We'll take in calls, call out the top music tracks, have conversations, and many more!" Austin explains.

"Wow, thats a lot of things. I'm kind of excited." I say.

"Good." Trinity says. "Because you're on Air in two."

"Oh." Austin says grabbing my wrist and bringing me into the room. I literally felt something stir in my stomach and I'm not sure if I like it or not. "Sit right their." Austin points to the chair right next to me. The girl I saw yesterday entered the room seconds after we sat down. "Piper, good. You're here. We're about to go on." She sits down in the chair across from Austin and I.

"I know we are, that's why I rushed down the hall. I was stuck in morning traffic."

"Talk later, work now."

"We're on in five, four, three…" Trinity says. She mouths two and one and Austin starts to talk in the microphone.

"Good morning L.A!" Austin speaks. "Today we have the lovely Piper…"

"Good morning everyone." Piper speaks.

"...And we have a new addition to Pop 1.034. I give a huge welcome to Ally our new co-star."

"Thank you Austin." I say. I don't know why I was so nervous. This is so easy and fun! I look down at the paper given to us on what we are supposed to do today on air. I'm surprised and excited for what I'm supposed to say. I think they are testing me. "First thing this morning we are going to play a regular game we like to call Sex, Marry, Kill." Austin nods at me and I smile. Piper gives him a questioned look but he doesn't see it. He's still looking at me. "Piper, Sex, Marry, Kill...Channing Tatum?"

"Well, that's a tough one. I'd probably pick...Sex. Sorry Jenna Dewan if you're listening right now. You're husbands very sexy but of course you probably already knew that." Piper answers.

"Great answer Piper."

"Ally… Sex, Marry, Kill...Ryan Gosling?" Austin asks.

"Can I pick two?"

"Nope you have to pick one."

"Well, if I had to pick one I would have to pick Marry. That way I can have his last name and have sex too!"

"What a great idea. Never thought of that."

"Austin, Sexy, Marry Kill...Meghan Fox?" Piper asks.

"Damn it! You had to do this to me?"

"Yes."

"Sex."

"Good because Meghan Moon does not have a good ring to it."

"That's the end of Sex, Marry, Kill. Now we will be taking in callers. And the tenth caller wins a free spa retreat and a free full meal to Quintos." A machine starts to beep and Piper answers it.

"Hello, you are the first caller." Piper says.

"Hi, I have a question for Ally?"

"Sure, ask away." I say.

"Well, first off I should say that you have a great voice, do you sing?"

"I never thought of it so no. But thank you."

"Youre welcome. Thank you for calling."

They hang up and another person calls. Austin answers it, "Hello, you are in air with Austin, Ally, and Piper."

"Hey! I have a question for Ally?"

"Go ahead." I say.

"What made you want to become a radio host?"

"Well, Austin offered me the job and I took it. It sounded really fun and I'm liking working with Austin and Piper."

"Well I enjoy listening to Austin and you together. You guys sound like a really great pair."

"Okay, next caller." Piper hangs up the phone.

We go on and keep answering questions until the tenth caller where they won the contest. After that we moved on to advice. Austin answers the caller, "Hello, how can we help you?"

"Well, my boyfriend is being really distant. We were great the first month. But after about three months he started to act all weird. I'm not sure if he is hiding something or if it's just me. Sometimes he would cancel the date last minute. I'm scared that he's going to end it. But he sometimes sends me cute texts."

"Well I'd confront him. As hard as it is it's the right thing to do. That's what I would do if I had a boyfriend." I say.

"Okay, I'll try to do that. Thank you Ally!" She knew my name.

She hangs up and we take another caller in. This goes on for about ten minutes until we play some hit tracks.

"Wow the days almost done." Austin says.

"Yeah, I can't believe we've been here all day." Piper says.

"Time went by really fast." I say.

"It usually does when you have a job like this." Austin says. "Oh, I have to speak to you after the show, Piper."

"About what?" Piper asks.

"We're on in five...four..three…" Trinity says through her own microphone on the other end of the glass.

Then we are on air again. We do another contest and take in a few more callers till we went off air.

"Piper, can I talk to you in private?"

"Sure."

Austin and Piper walk off as I enter the sound booth. "You did so good!" Trinity says with a smile as she hugs me. I give her an awkward hug back.

"Thanks."

"You were a natural. I'm definitely going to have to keep her for a while."

"Thanks. I'd be glad to stay." I laugh a bit. This is going to be awesome! Austin and Piper comes back but Piper looks a little mopey while Austin looks happier than ever. "Is everything okay?" I ask concerned.

"Yeah." Piper says.

"Hey Ally, I was wondering if you'd like to come celebrate with me?"

"What are we celebrating?"

"You're first successful radio broadcast, what else?"

"Oh, well, we don't have to make a big deal out of it."

"Don't be silly. The nights on me."

"Well, okay. Thanks!" Austin and I go home. "Why was Piper so mopey when you guys came out of that room? Or should I even ask?"

"It's fine. And the reason why she was like that was because I just broke up with her."

"You what? You guys seemed so cute together."

"It wasn't serious."

* * *

 **I had to repost this because something went wrong when I posted it.**

 **Reviews make me happy! :)**


	6. Celebrating Is Always Fun

**Ally's POV**

We arrive at the house and we both enter it.

I start to get ready as I put on a cute red shirt. The sleeves hung down my shoulders and there were little slits cut out at my waist. I put on a pair a jeans and did my hair and make up. I grabbed my purse and headed out to the living room. I hear whistling from behind me. I turn around and see Trish. "Damn, Ally, you look hot."

"Thanks." I smile.

Trish is staying at Austins for a while because she thinks I can't handle myself. She's worried I'm going to tell Austin my secret that i'm a mannequin but I would never be that stupid. She's got her husband here too. I can't believe Austin actually agreed to them staying here for a bit. He's like the nicest guy ever.

"Ally take this serum. It lets you not turn into a mannequin for 24 hours."

"Thanks Trish. How'd you get it?"

"I know my ways." Trish looks up. "Have a fun time you too. And don't get into too much trouble." I roll my eyes as I turn around and bump into Austin.

"Oh, sorry." I blush a little. I see that Austin saw my blush which made me blush more.

"It's fine. Shall we go?"

"We shall."

"Have her back by ten!" Trish yelled out.

"I'll try." Austin says.

But what Austin didn't know is that if I wasn't back by ten, then I would be a plastic statue.

We arrive at the club and Austin orders me a drink. We sit at the bar table and start a conversation. "Why did you and Piper break up?"

"I didn't like her anymore."

"What changed?"

"You." Oh, boy. Where's my wine!

The bartender sets my drink in front of me and I grab it and start to drink it.

"Ally…" I keep drinking it so I wouldn't have to say anything. "Whoa, slow down their."

I set it down after I chug the entire thing. "I want to dance. You want to dance? Let's dance." I grab his hand and drag him to the dance floor. Austin pays the bartender to keep the seat open. We start dancing around when start to feel a slight buzz going on. Maybe I shouldn't have chugged that entire glass of wine.

I go back to the bar after dancing with Austin for a few songs. "Keep the wine coming." I say. "It's my booster juice tonight."

"You look a little on edge. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Actually, not at all! You really think I'm fine? You believe me? Yesh, I'm a mannequin gaining emotions by the second. The most powerful emotion is love.

Oh, my God! That's why I feel like this! It's because I'm understanding feelings for people. Oh no! Feelings for Austin. I don't like it. The only person who understand what I'm going through is Trish.

"I'll be right back." I say to Austin and go to a quieter area of the club. I call Trish and she answers.

"Why are you calling me? I thought you were out with Austin." Trish asks.

"I am. But I need you're help. I have a problem. A 'special' problem."

"Like a, F.E.E.L.I.N.G.S problem?"

"Yes, now get your ass down here now!" I hang up the phone and walk back to Austin. What is he doing to me? "Bartender. Another wine please. And this time, if I don't have a drink in my hand, make sure I always have a drink in my hand." He nods his head. "After this wine can I get the Vodka Martini?" The bartender nods his head. "Make sure those are in my hand."

"Are you okay? You've been acting strange since we got here." It's because of you!

"I'm fine."

"Is it because I told you that I broke up with Piper because of you?"

I'm trying to ignore this conversation until I can figure out what's wrong with me. Trish will know exactly what's going on. Speaking of Trish, I see her walking into the club right now.

"I'll be right back." I say as I hop off the bar stool.

"Trish I don't know what's wrong with me. I'm on edge. I've never felt this way before."

"What you're feeling, humans don't get it. But you are understanding what love feels like."

"Love? Love for Austin."

"Yeah." She nods her head with a smile.

"No, this can't be possible."

"This is what you have been wanting ever since you woke up, right?"

"Yeah, but not with Austin. How do I get rid of this edgy feeling?"

"The only thing you can do. Embrace it."

I walk back to Austin and I can already tell he's as drunk as I am.

"Are you a magician? Because when I look at you, everyone else disappears."

"Can I have some pizza for that cheese?"

"If you were a vegetable you'd be a cute-cumber."

"Austin are you alright?"

"Never better?"

"We should go home. I think you had enough. Trish is here, she can drive us."

"But we should celebrate."

"Okay. You have alcohol at your place?"

"Always, infinity and beyond."

"Okay, we'll drink at the house."

"Yay!" We go to Trish's car and I sit with Austin in the back.

"You took me out and you got more drunk than I did."

"You're as drunk as I am."

"That may be true but my brain is more functional than yours at the moment."

"My brain is working just fine. My eyes are working. And they are looking at something beautiful."

"Thanks Austin, that's very sweet. It would be more sweet if you were a little more sober."

He sits up, "Their, better?" He smiles at me. Aww, that smile is so cute. It would look better on my- Stop it Ally. You don't have feelings for anyone. You can't get feelings!

"Trish, are we almost there?"

"Actually, we just got here." We park the car and I walk in the house with Austin while Trish goes upstairs to her husband.

"Let's go to the living room."

Austin sits on the couch while I grab two glasses and the Rum and Coke. A very good mix I might add. I pour the rum and coke into the glasses and walk over to Austin. I set the on the coffee table and look at Austin.

"So, you like me, huh?"

"Very." He hugs me. Well...this is awkward. I hug him back to make the awkwardness go away and it actually helped. He lets go of the hug and stares back at me. Man, those chocolate eyes. He leans in and kisses me! My brain explodes! Everything I felt tonight was finally at ease. I knew exactly what I was supposed to feel. I definitely have feelings for Austin! Strong ones.

His hands go down to my waist and he squeezes it a little which made me jump and he smiles into the kisses. My hands start to go through his hair and it felt like a puppy's hair. He smelt like expensive cologne and it could take a whiff of it all night. His mouth goes down to my back and I moan. I couldn't get is magnificent scent off my mind. But I have better things to be on my mind…

* * *

 **How did you guys like the chapter? Leave a review thank you! I hope you like the two updates!**

 **I originally made it a full one chapter but it got too long so I split it up. So leave a review! Thank you!**


	7. Date Night

**Thank you so much for reading! I've been binge watching Secret Life Of An American Teenager and busy so I haven't been up to writing but I am now so I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

I open my eyes and decided that I should get ready for the day. I try to lift myself up but found myself being restrained to the bed by a pair of large arms. I turn my head to see that Austin was holding me- in his bed! What? How is this possible? Mannequins can't have sex! It's mentally and physically impossible!

I cover my mouth to make sure that I didn't wake Austin up. I was completely naked and I didn't turn into a mannequin overnight! How did that happen? Austin never said that he loved me- I mean uhhhh… no one ever said that they loved me. Okay, I'm going to be completely honest. I really like Austin. I guess Trish was right, I am going to be the one to like Austin. I really hope he likes me considering what we just did last night. But what if it was just a drunken mistake. I mean… it was a mistake and it wasn't meant to happen. I would have never let it happen if I didn't have anything to drink last night. The only reason I drank last night was because I took to 24-hour surem thing that made me human for a day. Maybe that's why I was able to do what I did.

I carefully move Austin's arm off of me and set it down gently. I hope out of bed and run to my room totally naked. It's not like anyones going to see me. It's only Austin and I and Trish and her husband...and the maids...okay maybe it's not only us. After I get to my room since it is across the hall, I get dressed for the day. I put on some makeup and curl my hair.

I feel so different. Maybe it's because I've turned into a mannequin and I actually slept like a human. I feel so refreshed and relaxed. I feel like a human. Maybe this is one step closer to becoming a human. I leave my room and head to the kitchen. I open the refrigerator and grab some milk out of it. I close it and scream, "Ah!"

"Sorry, did I scare you?" Austin says leaning against the cupboard door.

"Yeah. Didn't you hear me scream?"

"No."

I roll my eyes and walk to grab some cereal from the pantry.

"Let me make you some breakfast."

I laugh, "I can make my own breakfast."

"Just trying to be a gentleman."

I pour my cereal in a bowl and add some milk. I sit down and start eating "Thank you for offering but I can do it myself."

"I know that, I realised that last night." I nearly spat out my food when he said that. I pressed my lips together and turn my head to Austin. "Sorry. Too soon?"

"A little."

"Sorry. But I did have fun last night." He moves in closer to me which is making me nervous.

"You d- you did?"

"Of course. Have I ever told you that your eyes are beautiful. There's something about them that I can;t explain."

"You think my eyes are beautiful?"

"You are…" He moves closer to me until our lips almost touch until I move away and stand up. "What'd I do?"

"You have to take me out on a date first."

"Wasn't last night a…"

"No. We have to have an official date."

"Okay. How about tonight at eight."

"Okay."

"It's a date."

After going to work today I call Trish, "Trish, I need you."

"About what. Did you have fun last night."

"Yeah, but I need- wait...how did you know about-?"

"I have ears and apparently you have a loud mouth."

"Whatever. I need more of that 24 serum stuff to make sure that I don''t turn into a mannequin at ten o'clock."

"Ally, I don't have more of that."

"Can't you go back to get more?"

"No. There's no way I can get more."

"But I have a date with Austin."

"You better make it a quick one. I'm sorry." I hang up the phone and sigh. Might as well get ready now. I do my make up and hair and change into something more usual for a date. After I'm done that I walk into the kitchen where Austin is. He's wearing a dress top and some black jeans with some dress shoes.

"Ready for the d-" Austin turns around and cuts himself off in awe after seeing me. "Day- day-day-da...te?"

"I take the stuttering as a compliment?"

"Ally, you look...wow."

"Thanks. You look not so bad yourself." Austin opens the door to my side of the car door, "Thank you."

We head over to the restaurant and order our food. We make small talk and get into a few deep conversations about the radio station. Our food comes and we eat it. "You two are a cute couple." Our waitress says.

"Thanks." Austin smiles.

"Haven't I seen you before?" The waitress asks me.

"Not that I know of."

"Oh, you just look very familiar."

"Maybe I look like someone you know."

The waitress walks away and we eat our food.

The date ends and Austin and I get home. I look at my watch, "9:59?" I start to panic! "'Oh, my God! I have to get to bed!"

Austin grabs my shoulder, "It's okay. We don't have work tomorrow."

"No, I just can't-" Suddenly I feel a tingly feeling shoot throughout my entire body. Oh, No! "Trish!" I call her. But it was too late until I turned into a mannequin...in front of Austin.

* * *

 **So Austin just watched Ally turn into a mannequin! We're you surprised or were you like "I totally knew that was gonna happen." Let me know by reviewing please! Thank you! I would also like to thank you guys for 1500 total view for this story! Okay, now bye! :)**


	8. Take Me Or Leave Me

**The Mannequin chapter 8**

 **I'm back! And I'm full of ideas! So I hope you really enjoy this!**

* * *

"What's going on?" Trish asks as she comes down the stairs. She looks down at the ground where Ally is, "Oh, my God! Austin!"

"What...the...hell...just...happened...to...Ally."

"I can explain. Ally is a mannequin." Suddenly Austin passes out on the floor. "Ugh. That really didn't really help. Dez!"

Dez comes downstairs, "What?"

"Mind helping me?"

"Wait, did Ally turn in front of him?"

"Yeah." Trish turns to him. "Mind being an amazing husband and getting them to the couches."

"Yeah of course." Trish picks up Ally and sets her on the couch and then Trish and Dez place Austin on the couch until one of them wakes up.

9 hours later…

Ally wakes up and looks around, "Oh, no!" She looks and sees Trish. "I didn't..."

"You did…" Dez says.

"After you turned into a mannequin he said 'What the hell happened to Ally!' and then I told him you are a mannequin and then he kind of just passed out on the floor. So, we helped you both to the couches.

"Oh, my God! I can't believe this is happening. I didn't want to tell him. Not at all."

"What are you going to say to him when he wakes up?"

Ally puts his hands in her face, "I honestly have no clue what I'm going to say."

Suddenly Austin wakes up and looks at Trish and Dez normally. "You told me..." He looks over to see Ally sitting on the couch across from him. "You...You!"

"Austin, I can explain." He stands up quickly and then runs to the kitchen and grabs a glass of water. He walk around the counter with a spatula. "Austin, why are you holding a spatula?"

"Precautions."

"Austin, stop being ridiculous. You know I'm not going to hurt you."

"Do I?"

"Austin, this is crazy. I'm a model mannequin, not a monster."

"Ugh." He sets down the spatula. "You two knew?"

"Well, I used to be a mannequin myself."

"Used to?"

"Until, I found love. Until I found Dez and he told me he loved me and I loved him back."

"What?"

"Austin come sit next to me and let me tell you everything." He slowly walks over to me and I tell him everything from who I was, where I'm from, and why I'm here.

"Ally, you said you came alive when a guy bought a dress off of you from the store. Ally's closet was its name! That's how you got your name."

"I read it off my bracelet. See?" I show him it.

"Oh. Ally, I went to the store the same day you woke up. I was the one who bought that dress!"

"What?…...Oh, my God, you're my-" Ally stops in her sentence. She doesn't want to ruin what they have. If Austin is still willing to date her now that he finds out that she's a mannequin.

"What? I'm you're what..."

"You'll find out later. Austin, if you're willing, would you like to go on a date with me. I know it's hard to fathom going on a date with an inanimate object but-" Suddenly I'm kisses by him and it's magical!. It's one of the best feelings in the world. I know one this for sure, I am definitely falling for Austin Moon. And it feels right this time knowing that he still likes me, even after knowing who I really am.


	9. Ohh la love?

The Mannequin 9

Thanks for all the amazing reviews! Enjoy this small chapter! It's just a little bit for you guys since I haven't updated! So enjoy! Leave a review and I'll upload the next bit soon enough!

"Ally?" Ally! Where is that girl? Where could she possibly be at 9 in the morning?" Austin asks himself. He walks into Ally's room but not before knocking, of course. "Ally, you...you?"

"Ahh! Austin, I'm naked!" Ally screams as she falls behind the bed on the floor so Austin doesn't see.

"Haha! It's nothing I haven't seen before." He sends a few winks at her with a smirk added to his face.

"Austin, that's not funny."

"Come on, it's a little funny." Ally sends him a glare and he starts walking towards Ally very slowly.

"Hey...what do you think you're doing?" She raises an eyebrow.

"I don't know...what do you think I am doing?" Austin runs over to Ally but she tried to jump over the bed to run away from Austin when he jumps on the bed and scoops her up with his one right arm. Austin falls on top of Ally and they both stare deep into each other's eyes. "You're eyes are beautiful."

"You're lying."

"I can see your soul. And it's beautiful. I know it for a fact."

"Wait what?" Ally kets up and looks into the mirror.

Austin stands up and walks behind Ally, "What's wrong?"

Ally looks closer to the mirror to get a better look at her eyes, "What do you mean, my soul is beautiful."

"Ally, I mean what I said." He starts laughing.

Ally turns and looks at Austin with a shocked yet confused look on her face. "But I'm nothing."

Austin places his left hand on her cheek, "Baby, don't say that about yourself."

"But Austin it's true. Well, it should be. I mean, I'm not supposed to have a soul. I'm supposed to be a mannequin."

"But you're more than just a mannequin. You're human also. Ally, you have human emotions."

"I can, without a soul."

"Then how come you can do this?" Austin grabs her waist and pulls her into him and there lips crash into each other. There kiss lasted for a few minutes and then Austin looks deep into Ally, "You have a soul, or else you wouldn't have wanted to do that." Austin walks to the door. "And I know you long for more."


	10. Cured

Mannequin 10

Guys it's my 2 year annaversary for being on Fanfiction! Match 20th! WooHoo!

* * *

I walk into the living room and see Austin in the kitchen eating some food. "Austin, are we going into the station today?"

"Nope." He drops his spoon in his cereal bowl.

"Oh?"

"I called and told them that we weren't going to be able to come in today."

"Okay. Why?"

"Because I have something planned for my lady."

"Do you?"

"Yes." Suddenly I hear a scream come from down the hall that makes me fall on the floor. "Aly, are you okay?"

"Yes? What was that?"

"Sounded like-" Suddenly Trish comes running into the kitchen.

"Trish. What's wrong, Trish?"

"There's a bug in my room."

"Are you freaking kidding me?" Austin asks annoyed.

"Yes! It was huge! Can you go kill it for me?"

"Seriously? Why can't you go kill it? And better yet, why can't Dez kill it? Actually, now that I think about it, Dez would be more scared of a bug than you would, Trish."

"Yeah, you're probably right. And he's not home right now. He'll be back later. Now, can you just go kill it please?"

"Fine." Austin leaves the room to go to Trish's room.

"You seriously couldn't go kill the bug on your own?"

"There is no bug."

"What?"

"I just needed an excuse to talk to you without your little boy toy in the room."

"Trish."

"Okay, let's get down to business. Are you going to tell him that you love him?"

"Trish, isn't that something that should be between Austin and I."

"Would you tell someone that you were going to tell them that you loved them?"

"Okay, well, you have a point there. But, I'll tell him when the time is right."

"When will the time be right?"

"Trish!"

"Fine, I'll butt out."

"Austin is taking me somewhere today since he made sure both of us had the day off at the station."

"Awww! Are you going to tell him that you love him?"

"Trish, I don't know. What if I tell him and he doesn't feel the same way."

"Ally! I see the way he looks at you. He is totally in love with you."

"Whatever you say."

"Ally, it's true. He's accepted you for who you are. That's love right there. He can also handle you craziness. Now that I think about it, you should just marry him right here and now." She jokes.

I laugh, "Haha, you're funny."

Austin comes walking in, "I can't seem to find the bug."

"I guess I'll just have to kill then." Trish says nonchalantly and walks back into her room.

"Didn't she just say-"

"We'll never know when it comes to Trish."

"Very true."

"So, where are you taking me?"

"What?"

"You said you had something planned for us today?"

"Yes! I did. Go get changed and I will get everything ready."

"Okay." I head back into my room and change into something pretty. I do a little bit of make up that I learned how to do in my days of being a human for a bit. After I am ready I leave my room and meet up with Austin in the living room. "So, where are you taking me?"

"It's a surprise."

"Okay!" I link arms with Austin and we head out the door. We pass a few traffic lights and then I notice that we started getting farther and farther out of town. "Are we going out of the city?"

"Yep."

"Oh, where. Never mind, you'll just say it's a surprise."

"Haha! Yep!"

"Okay, is this going to be a while, if so, I'm turning on the radio."

"Okay, only for a little but, because we'll start to losing some signal the close we get to the place I'm taking you."

"Wow, you're not taking me out of th the city to murder me are you?" I joke.

"No, I'm not. Just a nice date." He laughs.

About an hour goes by and we start to lose signal, "Where in the world are you taking us?"

"Somewhere with no radio signal."

"I see that." I laugh.

Now all that I can see his grass, flowers, and trees so tall that if you were to climb up them, would be able to see the city, or the house. We get out of the car and Austin opens up the trunk and gets out a blanket and a picnic basket.

"You drove us over an hour out of the city just s we could have a picnic?"

"Come on Ally, you have to have a little adventure in your life for once."

"Being a mannequin isn't enough adventure?"

"No! Ally. Besides you won't be a mannequin forever."

"Probably will."

"Ally, don't say that. Let's just take in the moment we have today."

"Fine."

Austin lays down the blanket and we both sit down on it and start digging out the goodies Austin put in the basket. There were some fruits that Austin had cut up and put into containers, strawberries, and even some sandwiches. We started chowing down on pretty much everything.

"Man, it's a beautiful day out isn't it?" Austin says.

"You have perfect timing. Perfect day for a picnic."

Austin looks at me, "You're perfect."

I look away from him. "No I'm not. I turn into a mannequin every night unable to have a normal human life. I'm afraid that I'm going to be this way forever. And I don't understand how you can like someone like me, something like me."

I feel Austin grab my chin and kiss me. I fall on the ground and now he is making out with me on top of me.

"Austin, I love you."

Austin's face is expressionless. Oh, no. Here is goes. Here is the dreaded moment! I'm going to be a mannequin for the rest of my life. I'll probably have to move into Ally's clothing store or whatever it's called. Oh, no! I'm probably going to have a mental breakdown right in font of Austin. That would be my first breakdown and it probably wouldn't be pretty.

Suddenly I feel a kiss on my lips. He kissed me back but he didn't say-

"I love you too." He smiles and then I smile. I feel so happy he feels the same way right now I mean, why was I feeling so scared in the first place- Wait...he said he loved me! That means I'm going to be human.

I practically jump for joy in his arms! "I'm human!"

"You are!"

"I'M NOT A MANNEQUIN ANYMORE!"

"Nope!"

"But isn't there something that is supposed to happen?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know. I rush of energy...anything."

"Ally..."

"What?"

"You're glowing."

"Well, thank you." I flip my hair in sassiness.

"No, you're literally glowing. Look at you skin!"

I look down at my hands and he was right, I am glowing. Suddenly I see a flash of light and I am throw on the ground. I hear a fuzz of white noise and I can't hear anything. That is until I hear Austin calling for me as I lift my head up and see him running to my direction. I might have been thrown a couple feet.

"Ally, are you okay?"

"Never better."

"How are you feeling?"

"I feel...I feel like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders. I am human!" I look at Austin in complete scurrility. "Austin! I am human!" I laugh and jump int his arms. We kiss each other.

And this is what it was going to be like for the both of us for a very long time...

* * *

And that is the end! Tell me if you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading!


End file.
